


I want to be there to sing for you

by MichelaGuerra1895



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Isak tells Even he's the man of his life, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Inspired by SKAM, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Make it kghn, One Shot, Slice of Life, That's it that's the plot, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, You know that scene from SKAM where Isak and Even listen to Gabrielle, blink and you miss it - Freeform, minor manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelaGuerra1895/pseuds/MichelaGuerra1895
Summary: Kageyama kept preparing breakfast and Hinata kept looking at him in what would be companionable silence were it not for the radio, that now was playing an upbeat song. Kageyama seemed to recognize it, turned up the volume and hummed the lyrics bobbing his head. Hinata opened his eyes wide.“City pop? Seriously?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	I want to be there to sing for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This fic is just a little thing I wrote yesterday after reading [this tweet](https://twitter.com/sunshinata_/status/1349810005181161472?s=19).  
> The title is from ['Crazy For You'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hMcJAERPHE&t=232s) by Saitou Marina, which is also the song Kageyama and Hinata listen to.  
> The fic is not betaed and English is not my first language, so if you see any mistake, please tell me and I'll fix it. :)  
> Have a good reading!

“So much for an early bird,” commented Kageyama, looking up at Hinata, who had just entered the kitchen.

“Uh, first of all, it’s 7 o’clock on Sunday morning, so it’s _early_ , and we stayed up late watching volleyball matches, so it’s only fair I got up a bit later than usual…” Hinata said and kissed him on the cheek.

“Whatever keeps you sane,” replied the setter smirking and serving some rice in two bowls. 

“Are there some eggs?” 

“Mm. Do you want tamago kake gohan?”

Hinata nodded and went towards the fridge, but Kageyama stopped him.

“You’re my guest, I’ll make it.”

“Okay, Yamayama-kun,” the middle blocker beamed and decided to lean on the kitchen counter and watch the boy preparing breakfast. Kageyama was graceful and precise while cooking, too. Hinata noticed that some music was playing on the radio and listened to it distractedly. 

“Thank you for hosting me.”

“It was the right thing to do, all roads were blocked from the snow, you wouldn’t have made it home.” 

“It’s still kind of you.”

“Don’t get sappy.”

“I’m not! And you’re the one to talk, Mr ‘As long as I’m here, you’re invincible’.”

“You said that, too, and shall I remember you how you confess - ”

“Alright, I’m sappy sometimes, but so are you.”

“Am I? When?” asked Kageyama, mixing an egg and the rice he had served in Hinata’s bowl.

“Yesterday you covered me in blankets and hugged me - ”

“It was cold!”

“ - and run your fingers through my hair. You do that a lot.” 

“I like it. I mean, you should have it cut, but it’s soft. Does it bother you?” added Kageyama, looking doubtfully down at the bowl.

“No, but see, you’re sappy sometimes,” concluded Hinata.

“Hmpf.”

Kageyama kept preparing breakfast and Hinata kept looking at him in what would be companionable silence were it not for the radio, that now was playing an upbeat song. Kageyama seemed to recognize it, turned up the volume and hummed the lyrics bobbing his head. Hinata opened his eyes wide. The setter noticed it.

“What?”

“City pop? Seriously?”

“Yeah?”

Hinata facepalmed. 

“When you’ve found the man of your life and it turns out that he listens to city pop.”

“What’s wrong about --- did you say ‘the man of your life’?” Kageyama asked, left the bowl on the counter and approached Hinata.

“It’s a meme!” returned the middle blocker, trying to avoid the setter’s gaze.

“But you said ‘the man of your life’. Am I?”

Hinata threw his head back, bowed it and felt Kageyama’s forehead touching his. There was no way he could avoid those inquiring, loving, dark blue eyes now. 

He gave up.

“You’re the man of my life,” he whispered. It was true, considering they were only eighteen but he had promised Kageyama to be on the same court however long it would take to do so, and he was to leave Japan to get stronger and thus fulfil his promise to him. He wasn't planning to stop playing volleyball with him or having him in his life any time sooner.

Kageyama smiled softly and moved his head to press his nose against Hinata’s neck. He liked doing that, too, the middle blocker had remarked. It was endearing. And a bit tickling.

“City pop, though…” 

“City pop is cool,” countered Kageyama, facing him again, and hummed along with the song “ _I want us to be closer, it’s my destiny! I can’t contain my excitement forever, I want to be there to sing for you! Right ‘till the summer’s end…_ ”. Hinata could not help but follow with his gaze Kageyama’s lips and by the half of the second verse started bobbing lightly his head.

“Ha! You’re enjoying it!” observed Kageyama with a smirk.

“Finish making our breakfast, please,” said Hinata, hiding his smile badly. Kageyama did as he was told and a few minutes later served their breakfast on the table.

“Thank you for the food.”

“You know, if tamago kake gohan wasn’t my favourite food, it would be now,” said Hinata after a bit. Kageyama blushed lightly.

“Dumbass. Eat up, we’re going for a run later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a comment if you'd like to share your thoughts.  
> Have a nice day/evening/night!


End file.
